


My Treasure

by Meetpieyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Other, 壳卷 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetpieyu/pseuds/Meetpieyu





	My Treasure

卷很喜欢巨龙柔软的腹部。

和他坚硬硌人的鳞片不同，趴在龙先生的腹上，可以听见规律跳动的心跳声。

像是沉睡在深谷的怪物将要苏醒而制造出来的，震动山体的巨声。

但是，如怪物一般剧烈跳动的心脏。

也一定是柔软的吧。

就像龙先生的肚子一样。

“龙先生。” 

卷跨坐在巨龙袒露着的腹部， 白嫩的手掌抚摸着巨龙粗糙的皮肤。

“红宝石和蓝宝石你更喜欢哪一个？”

仰躺在宝石堆里的巨龙，在小王子的面前不像是一头凶猛的野兽，而是一只乖顺的小狗，对着主人信任地露出柔软的腹部。

巨龙张了张嘴，发出低沉的轻吼声。从龙的喉中喷出的气体吹起了卷黑色的长发，吹气了他身上轻柔的薄纱。

露出了少年青涩的身体，脆弱的腰肢，似乎承受不起龙爪的一握。

光滑白嫩的双腿不知羞耻地大张着，可它们的主人偏偏有着一对无辜清澈的双眼，对着危险的凶兽露出不加防备的笑容。

巨龙漆黑的瞳孔愈发深邃。

他巨大的身形逐渐缩小，卷措不及防落入了一个温暖的怀抱中。

壳有力的双手禁锢着少年柔软的腰肢，他反身将对方压在身下，身躯几乎要遮挡住全部的亮光。

陷在宝石堆里的卷，歪着脑袋疑惑地看着身上的男人，向上伸出的手触碰到了壳棱角分明的脸庞。

愚笨的少年，在危险来临之际仍要信任地对猎人展开身躯。

壳舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，将头埋在少年的颈窝，呼吸着对方的气息，如饥渴了许久的沙漠旅人，终于可以享受绿洲泉水的甘甜。

他宽大的双手伸入薄纱内，游走在卷的身体上。

少年娇嫩的身体，哪怕是昂贵的宝石也会在上面留下印子。

壳环着对方的腰将他轻轻抬起，扫去了身下的宝石。

卷软软地仰躺在他身下，低低地哼声，额头上慢慢渗出一颗颗汗珠，前额被沾湿的发丝凌乱地贴着软嫩的皮肤，藏不住通红的脸颊。

“哈——呼……”

他的衣服被随意地扔在地上，白乎乎的身体像是被刷上了粉色的水粉，勾人垂涎三尺。

壳伏下去亲吻少年暴露在空气中微微颤抖的身体，抚慰他胸前的茱萸。

“啊……”

少年抑制不住的低喘在安静的空间里响起，微张的口中露出了殷红的舌尖和白色的贝齿。

壳再也难以压抑身体中叫嚣着的欲望，慢慢分开了他的双腿，从上而下将那下面的美景一览无余，带着冷意的双手在他的腿上游走，迂回地侵略他的大腿内侧。

少年睁开了带着水汽的双眼，望着他的龙先生，大口喘气。他不安地想要合上双腿，却难以逃脱桎梏。

壳的手伸向了他稚嫩的青芽，将它与自己的肿胀抵在一起揉搓，借此来传递自己的几欲勃发的欲望。

“龙先生……”

卷微微仰起头，双手抚上壳的脸颊，他的双眼依旧如雨后重归平静的湖泊一般，原始的欲望都将在这样的注视下变得丑陋不堪。

“红宝石和蓝宝石你更喜欢哪一个？”

弄哭他珍爱的少年，那些从眼角渗出的眼泪就是他最钟爱的宝石。

让他不再仿佛置身度外一般任由自己在欲望的泥潭中沉没，

他将手伸到少年隐秘的地带，抚摸到那微微颤抖的穴口，他的手指上沾染着少年青芽顶端流出的液体，湿润了紧致的后穴，一点一点深入，再轻轻抽出，模仿在那处进出的动作。

壳俯下身将头埋在少年的双腿间，张口包裹住了那稚嫩的青芽。在他后穴抽插的手指慢慢加速，带出内壁分泌的肠液。

一根一根增加在少年穴里侵犯的手指，直到口中的肉棒颤颤巍巍地射出，少年穴里的手指进出自如。

他吻住卷因高潮而张开的嘴，与他分享他的味道。

手指抽离了湿热的小穴，卷空空的后穴传递着淫荡的欲望，他闭着的眼渗出泪水，像是被玷污额圣洁，而大张着等人肏弄的穴道，却像纵情欲望的魅魔。

四周的空气变得粘腻而灼热。

混杂着粗声的喘气和呜咽的哼声。

壳肿胀的欲望将要化身巨兽将他吞吃殆尽，他肿胀的欲望抵在吐着淫水的穴口，不停地碾压湿乎乎的小嘴。

他的猎物像是终于明白了自己的处境，小声啜泣着，抱着他的腰，仰起的小脸布满了泪痕和沾上去的精液，无辜又诱惑。湿乎乎的双眼像是会说话，红色的嘴唇倒像是供人玩弄的玩具。

他的身子热热的，被欲望蒸煮，冒出了任人品尝的香味。

布满青筋的柱身一插到底，重重撞击在少年柔软敏感的穴内。

卷身形不稳，被冲撞地倒在后仰着头颅，完完全全地将身体展露出来。下身的穴肉像是会呼吸一样，紧紧地吸着壳的肿胀，还不断分泌出粘滑的淫液。

“啊……嗯……”

卷被顶弄地身子不断往后仰，迷迷糊糊地失去神智还下意识地用双腿环住壳的腰，任由对方在自己的身上发泄着难耐的欲望。

他紧闭的双眼渗出了晶莹如珠般的泪水，顺着脸颊的弧度滑落隐秘在发间，留下明显的泪痕。

周围堆积的宝石一颗一颗滚落，有的落在了卷的身上，随着他身体的颤抖又跌落在地上，发出清脆的声音。

卷慢慢睁开了带着水汽的眼，含着泪的双眼，比四周的珠宝要更加耀眼。

胜过陆地上所有收藏家的珍宝。

“……嗯……”

卷的手被抓住，按压在壳的胸膛，感受那炽热滚烫的心跳，一下一下，像是要冲破肉体将他整个包围。

他放软了身体，将一切都交给了他的龙先生。

看着对方露出的笑容，壳片刻失神地仿佛回到了经过帝国花园的那天。

只需一眼，他便被花园中嬉戏的小王子迷住了心神。

自此，世间一切的宝物都将黯然失色。

壳不留余地地享受着他的少年。

他最喜爱的宝石，像是虔诚的信徒，将自己的身体奉献在祭台上。而他就像是卑劣的恶魔，伪装成被信奉的神明偷窃了这具圣洁的身体。 

他亲吻着卷的唇，进行着最原始的爱欲表达，将自己的欲望尽数释放在对方的身体里。

两人紧紧地拥抱着，感受来自对方的温度和爱意。

安静的洞穴里充斥着躁动的心跳声。

卷伸了伸酸软的双腿，仰着头去看环抱着他的壳，用微微沙哑的声音问道：

“更喜欢哪一个呢，龙先生？”

壳低下头去亲吻对方鼻尖，没有说话，只是抱着少年的手紧了紧，像是抱住了将要珍视一生的宝物。


End file.
